1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to signal conditioning apparatus, and relates more particularly to an apparatus for conditioning both the AC power and the coaxial antenna lines commonly attached to audio and video entertainment equipment.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Generally speaking, electronic equipment is vulnerable to damage from high voltage surges and transients caused by lightning, discharge of static electricity, switching, or other sources. Since the AC (alternating current) power line is an obvious path for the introduction of voltage surges into electronic equipment, AC power conditioning devices have been constructed that suppress unwanted voltage transients and surges present in AC power lines.
An AC power line, however, is not the only path through which a high voltage surge can enter and damage electronic equipment. Certain electronic entertainment equipment, such as televisions and video cassette recorders, are vulnerable to high voltage surges occurring on their antenna input lines, including the coaxial antenna lines commonly found in cable television distribution systems. For such equipment, AC power conditioning devices provide only incomplete protection against damaging voltage surges. Even equipment protected by an AC power conditioning device can be damaged by a high voltage surge occurring on the AC power line if the antenna line is in close proximity to the power line and the voltage surge is strong enough to jump to the antenna line.